13 Days of Christmas
by Sailorstar165
Summary: I think the title says it all... Yes, I meant 13 Days of Christmas. It's a KH fanfic, BTW. Enjoy! Make sure to review! One shot!


On the 1st day of Christmas, Square Enix gave to me:

A Heartless in a castle!

Sora: That's a lame line!

Kairi: Sshhh! They won't know the difference!

On the 2nd day of Christmas, Square Enix gave to me:

2 Best Friends!

Sora: Yay! The author remembered you guys!

Kairi: Uh, yeah! There's no game without us!

Riku: I need to be possessed you know!

And a Heartless in a castle!

Sora: I still say that's a crummy line!

Riku: I have to agree on that...

On the 3rd day of Christmas, Square Enix gave to me:

3 Keyblades!

Riku: Someone actually remembered the Dark Keyblade!

Mickey: You'd think people would forget MY Keyblade!

2 best friends

Kairi: But... Wouldn't I be Sora's girlfriend?

And a Heartless in a castle

Maleficent: Is the castle in this line Castle Oblivion or Hallow Bastion?

On the 4th day of Christmas, Square Enix gave to me:

4 Magic Spells!

Sora: I thought there were 6.

Donald: Sshhh. They don't know that!

3 Keyblades!

Sora: Why is there more than one Keyblade?

2 Best Friends!

Sora: Um... We aren't going out Kairi...

And a Heartless in a Castle!

Sora: I got rid of all the Heartless in Hallow Bastion, didn't I?

On the 5th day of Christmas, Square Enix gave to me:

5 Paupu Fruits!

Sora: Why can't I find any when I want to give one to Kairi!

4 Magic Spells!

Riku: There are more than 4, right?

3 Keyblades!

Kairi: More than one Keyblade Master incase one gets eaten maybe?

2 Best Friends!

Riku: I have all 5 Paupus! Now I can torture Sora! Yes!

All: ... O.O;;;

And a Heartless in a castle!

Zelda: Maybe it's my castle!

Ansem: You're in the wrong video game!

On the 6th day of Christmas, Square Enix gave to me:

6 Dark Sides!

Sora: Crud! I thought 2 were enough! Now there are 6!

Riku: Man! Who came up with this!

5 Paupu Fruits!

Sora: Riku! Gimme!

Riku: No way!

4 Magic Spells!

Sora: (counting fingers) Let's see... Fire, Blizzard, Thunder, Cure...

Donald: Quit counting!

3 Keyblades!

Riku: Doesn't that weird guy in the raincoat have a Keyblade too?

Guy in Raincoat: Yeah! What about me?

2 Best Friends!

Donald: Aren't I your friend too Sora?

Goofy: Yeah!

And a Heartless in a castle!

Zelda: I'm so gonna kill my agent!

Ruto: We BOTH need better agents!

Sora: This is scary...

On the 7th day of Christmas, Square Enix gave to me:

7 Princesses

Kairi: Hi!

Alice: I don't think I'm in Wonderland anymore...

6 Dark Sides!

Kairi: Didn't he destroy the island?

Sora: Sadly!

5 Paupu Fruits!

Selphie: I thought I told you Paupus shouldn't be picked without a reason!

Sora: But I didn't pick them!

Riku: (sneaking around in background laughing)

4 Magic Spells

Sora: (still counting) Gravity, and Aero. That IS 6!

Donald: Grr... Be quiet Sora!

3 Keyblades!

Riku: Is Sora's Keyblade the strongest?

Sora: Wanna find out?

Mickey: You're on!

2 Best Friends

Sora: Well... I knew them a lot longer?

Donald: I'll by that.

And a Heartless in a castle

Ansem: (Kills off Ruto) One princess down, one to go.

Zelda: Eek! Link! Help! A nutcase!

On the 8th day of Christmas, Square Enix gave to me:

8 Kisses from Kairi!

Sora: Yes!

Riku: Who said they were for you?

Sora: WHAT!

Donald: Maybe they're for me!

7 Princesses!

Snow White: At least we aren't at Ansem's castle THIS time.

6 Dark Sides!

Dark Sides (in unison): Rawr!

Sora: Uh oh!

Riku: Double uh oh!

5 Paupu Fruits!

Kairi: Sora, you said you wanted to give me something?

Sora: Someone stole the Paupu!

Kairi: Whatever.

4 Magic Spells!

Donald: As Head Wizard, I knew perfectly well that there were 6 spells!

Squall: Uh huh. Sure.

3 Keyblades!

(Sora, Riku, and Mickey start a 3 way battle)

2 Best Friends!

Goofy: But, uh... What are we?

Sora: Um, well...

And a Heartless in a castle!

Link: What are you doing to Zelda?

Ansem: Just scaring her out of this song. I killed Ruto.

Link: Really? YES!

Zelda: Link...

On the 9th day of Christmas, Square Enix gave to me:

9 Powerwild!

Powerwild: (Monkey noises)

Sora: ... O.O;;;

8 Kisses from Kairi!

Sora: But she loves me!

Cloud: Wanna bet?

Sora: I thought Aerith was your girlfriend!

Cloud: She's mad at me...

7 Princesses!

Jasmine: Is Aladdin here?

Belle: Where is "here" exactly?

Kairi: Wherever the author feels like...

6 Dark Sides!

Riku: Wanna kill them?

Sora: Got dibs on the heads!

5 Paupu Fruit!

Sora: (draws Paupu on paper) Someone stole them all, so this'll have to do...

Kairi: Um...

4 Magic Spells!

Aerith: Even Yuffie knew there were 6.

Yuffie: Yeah! ... HEY!

3 Keyblades!

Ansem: Fools! I shall destroy them! Muahahaha!

Axel: Or we could watch them fight to the death.

Ansem: I like that idea.

2 Best Friends!

Sora: I know! You're my... Wait, I'll think of something...

And a Heatless in a castle!

Zelda: That's the lamest line ever...

Sora: YAY! Someone agrees!

Riku: I agreed stupid.

On the 10th day of Christmas, Square Enix gave to me:

10 Sealed Keyholes!

Sora: Think of how many more there are...

9 Powerwild!

Jafar: Obviously the author was desperate for a line!

Author: (erases Jafar's mouth and creepy eyebrows) TAKE THAT! MUAHAHAHAHA!

8 Kisses from Kairi!

Sora: Let's all ask Kairi who she loves best!

Riku: OK

Author: NO! RIKU'S MINE!

7 Princesses!

Cinderella: I'm bored. Wanna eat spicy food?

Mulan: I could go with that!

Alice: You're not a Princess of Heart.

Mulan: The author couldn't remember who was... She chose the ones she knows and her favorite Disney characters...

Alice: Oh.

6 Dark Sides!

Sora: (starts wacking Dark Side)

5 Paupu Fruit!

Kairi: I think Riku stole them...

Sora: I know that.

Riku: Uh oh... They're on to me!

Author: (sad puppy eyes to Riku) I hope some of those are for me...

4 Magic Spells!

Squall: I only know how to do one... That's so sad...

3 Keyblades!

Sora: (knocks Riku out) I win!

2 Best Friends!

Kairi: Try 'Buddies.'

Sora: That's it! You're my best buddies!

And a Heartless in a castle!

Kairi: Now that you mention it, it is a strange line...

On the 11th day of Christmas, Square Enix gave to me:

11 Worlds seen by Sora!

Sora: 11? Really? Is the Author counting Destiny Island?

Riku: I guess... Who knows what the author thinks...

10 Sealed Keyholes!

Donald: Don't bother asking, Sora. She's counting Kingdom Hearts too.

Sora: I hate you!

9 Powerwild!

Author: Anyone else wanna challenge this line? (Evil glare at Ansem)

Ansem: Nope! Not me! (cowering)

8 Kisses from Kairi!

Sora: Kairi! Who were your kisses for?

Kairi: What kisses?

Sora: (points at line) That.

Kairi: I never said that.

All: O.O;;; AUTHOR!

7 Princesses!

Snow White: Which Princess is the Author replacing with Mulan?

Kairi: (looking through KH strategy guides) One sec!

6 Dark Sides!

Sora: (Knocks out final Dark Side) YES! WE WON!

5 Paupu Fruits!

Riku: Um... I stole these from Sora, and I have to give them back... (runs to get Paupus back to Sora)

Author: Oh well, I'll get back at him soon.

4 Magic Spells!

Cloud: That's better than me. I can't do any...

Aerith: I don't get to fight at all!

3 Keyblades!

Sora: (Wins fight) I WIN!

Author: My turn! I'll beat you! (Knocks Sora out) I BEAT SORA!

Ansem: Finally! I shall conquer all worlds!

2 Best Friends!

Donald: OK. Best buddies it is.

And a Heartless in a castle!

Heartless: (thinking) This is boring. Can I go home now?

On the 12th day of Christmas, Sqaure Enix gave to me:

12 Dancing Heartless!

Shadow in skirt: Why do I have to dance?

Author: (holding whip) Cause I said so! (whips heartless)

Shadow (thinking): This is worse than being trapped in that castle...

11 Worlds seen by Sora!

Sora: I've seen that many? Wow...

10 Sealed Keyholes!

Sora: I'm supposed to ask dumb questions in this!

Donald: I don't care!

Goofy: Here we go again...

9 Powerwild!

Ursula: Why not Screwdiver?

Author: (erases mouth and creepy hair) MUAHAHAHA! STUPID SEA WITCH!

8 Kisses from Kairi!

Author: (looks at line) Oh! Typo! (corrects line)

8 Kisses to Riku!

Author: (holds mistletoe over Riku's head) Lookie here... Mistletoe!

Riku: (turns white and runs away) KEEP THE NUT AWAY FROM ME!

7 Princesses!

Sleeping Beauty: Sorry I'm late!

Kairi: What's she doing here?

Mulan: The author remembered I guess...

6 Dark Sides!

Author: Um... Sora? I think it's dead...

Sora: (looks up from pounding dead Heartless) You think?

5 Paupu Fruits!

Riku: Take them back before the author goes nuts.

Sora: I KNEW you stole them!

Kairi: Whatever.

4 Magic Spells!

Yuffie: There there Aerith. Fighting Heartless isn't what it's cracked up to be.

Aerith (crying): I feel so left out!

3 Keyblades!

Author: (hits Ansem in head in mid laugh) Die stupid head!

Ansem: (falls over) You'll pay...

Axel:All your base are belong to us!

Kairi: (knocks raincoat guy out) Not that lame joke again!

2 Best Friends!

Squall: I'm bored. Wanna eat?

Sora: Sure! LET'S EAT RAMEN! MUAHAHAHAHA!

And a Heartless in a castle!

Author: (whipping Shadow) Not anymore!

Shadow: Help me! I demand my rights!

Dancing Large Body: What rights? She's trapped us to do this lame line!

Shadow: ...

On the 13th day of Christmas, Square Enix gave to me:

13 rabid fans!

Author: RIKU'S MINE!

CC ((See .hackfanfic)): Must get interviews for site! I'll be rich and famous if I charge a buck to see the interviews!

Tara ((friend of mine who loves Sora)): Got dibs on Sora!

Ryu ((see other fanfics)): Got dibs on all of the swords!

Sora: I thought there were only12 days of Christmas!

Kairi: So did I!

Riku: Who cares! Just keep running!

Cloud: Help me! He's trying to take my sword!

Ryu: Gimme!

Other fans that I'm too lazy to name: WE LOVE YOU KH PEOPLE! (chases characters with autograph books)

12 Dancing Heartless!

Heartless: Save us! We're sorry for anything we did wrong!

Sora: I finally get to see them dance!

Jack Skelington: This is JUST how I envisioned my Halloween to be!

11 Worlds seen by Sora!

Riku: Darn... He's seen more than me.

10 Sealed Keyholes!

Sora: I've saved so many worlds! I should be aloud to ask all of the dumb questions!

Donald: NO!

9 Powerwild!

Ansem: You've erased everyone's mouths... What now?

Author: I erase you for possessing my boyfriend!

Riku: I AM NOT YOUR BOYFRIEND!

8 Kisses to Riku!

Author: (Still chasing Riku for a kiss)

Riku: Leave me alone!

7 Princesses!

Kairi: I vote Mulan's cooler than Sleeping Beauty any day!

Rest of princesses: YEAH!

Sleeping Beauty: Can't we talk about this?

6 Dark Sides!

Dark Side: (jumps up and runs for life) AHHHHH!

5 Paupu Fruits!

Author: Meanie! (sniff)

Riku: Please don't start crying on me!

Author: (bursts into tears)

4 Magic Spells!

Sora: It's sad when Aerith's crying. After all, she's one of the happy people...

Riku: It's fun watching Yuffie try to be an adult though.

Sora: Good point.

3 Keyblades!

Author: YAY! THE 3V1L IS GONE!

Kairi: 3v1l?

Author: Yeah! L33T ROCKS!

Axel: Ugh... My only weakness... L33T...

2 Best Friends!

Sora: (gets fat eating Ramen) can't move...

Kairi: Large Bodies don't eat that much ramen...

Sora: Shut up...

And a Heartless in a castle!

Shadow: Finally! I'm outta here! No more dancing! YAY!

Sora: (destroys Shadow) Too easy.

Author: Poor Heartless...

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this random song. The Ruto joke was for my brother. We have agreed that Ruto is a pain in the butt. Zelda, Link, and Ruto are from the Legend of Zelda. My brother's a bit of a nutcase... Happy (insert holiday preference here) to you! ((taken from those people on Nickalodeon.)) 


End file.
